Master Vs Apprentice
by Vaden28
Summary: Story version of Revan and Malak's battle on the Star Forge. What was on Revan's mind while the fight over the galaxy commenced? Did she feel anger or pity for Malak? Did she feel regret? Did she really win? Female Revan. First story, so be easy please.


There was a soft hum and groan as the turbolift began to slow down as it neared its occupant's destination. The path to this level was once frequented by Masters many months before but had only recently been needed again. This turbolift led to the final confrontation between Master and Apprentice.

A hooded figure leaned against the side of the turbolift walls, arms crossed, as the speed slowly decreased. This new arrival was dressed in a long, flowing black cloak and hood. Underneath were customized Sith robes with armor attachments and enforced elbow-length gloves that matched the black, leg-hugging boots. A sash hung loosely on the waist of its wearer and from it a shiny silver lightsaber was clipped in place.

The long, double-bladed weapon swung back and forth once the turbolift jolted to a halt. It clattered against the nearest metal armor plates until a hand came down to hold it in place. The person dressed in black slowly walked over to the control panel set in the opposite wall to press a dull green glowing button that controlled the door to the turbolift. The different panels slowly receded into their places in the walls and the single occupant walked out on to the platform.

This would be the real battle that decided the fate of the War. Only one person would walk out of the room the turbolift lead to…

Either it will be Master… or Apprentice.

* * *

I slowly strode to the door I knew this door would lead to something that would be a turning point in my life and fate. This could not be avoided and it could not be long postponed. Yet, I still found myself pausing at the door to the next room. Everything I had done shoved me to this point, whether willing or not.

_Is this truly what my efforts have caused; nothing but betrayal and misunderstanding?_

While these thoughts plagued my mind I still took another step toward the massive, fear inducing door. I removed my hand from the loop in my sash that I had comfortably hooked my thumb around. I placed my index finger and middle finger against the cool metal of the panel that held the locking mechanism behind it. Like a technician plugging a terminal into a network that runs galaxy wide, I let my mind flow with the Force and I used that connection to open the door. Through my fingers pressed against the plate, I felt my success.

I pulled my hand back as the lock clicked open and the space of the room beyond was laid out for the eye to see. The room was as large as a small fighter hanger and its floors were made up of walkways and platforms. The whole front wall of the room was made of fiberglass and looked out over the space battle that raged outside. The light in the room had an eerie yellow/green tint to it that emanated from the floor panels and dulled to shadow as it reached out to the ceiling. Light that was both clearer and brighter than that from the floor shown from the illuminators that were placed in the frames that held the fiberglass in place.

On some of the platforms stood machines that resembled energy cells; they held human beings. They were Jedi. At least, they once were. They no longer left a ripple in the force that signified that they were still alive. And yet, their bodies had not disappeared into the Force nor had their souls combined with the Force. They were there, but not alive.

This was the sort of cruelty not many could do. Only a Sith with a hunger for power, hate and vengeance would do something like this. I knew this person all too well.

Lo and behold, the man responsible for such an atrocity was standing at the end of the walkway right in front of me. He was facing out to watch the ongoing battle and did not appear to notice my entrance as of yet. He was dressed in a simple red body suit and armor with a cape pulled back behind his shoulders. He was bald and had symbolic tattooed slash marks on the side of his head and two more that ran along the top. His jaw was missing and was replaced with a bulky device used for improving his speech. He stood tall with his back straight and arms crossed in front of his chest, tapping his fingers impatiently.

I hooked my thumbs back on to my sash and strutted towards the center of the room to confront the man in red. He heard me as I approached and spun on his heels to face me. If he had retained his jaw he would have been smiling at the sight of my expression. I looked like an adolescent kid again, strolling down the path with absolutely no look of interest implanted on my face or carried in my stride.

"Well done. I was certain that the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see that there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought possible."

"Malak, I am here to remove you from the Sith and take back what is rightfully mine. I have the Force fueling my will and strength more than ever. You will not be able to win this battle." My words were seething in the excitement and power of the upcoming duel.

"You are over confident. I have the power of the Dark Side and the Star Forge! I have access to limitless power! Once you were stronger than me. But as your apprentice I surpassed you. The Master must always be stronger than the Apprentice… that is why I betrayed you."

"You betrayed me from afar. You were afraid to face me, Malak."

"No! I was prepared to face you. But fate presented me with a better option. I saw my opportunity and seized it. The Jedi, Bastila, they only hastened my decision. If they hadn't boarded your ship I would have battled you for mastery of the Sith soon enough."

"You underestimated me back then and you still do."

"I think you won't be able to kill me, Revan."

"You have gotten at least two things right. I won't kill you; this is all your own undoing. I am just the personification of your downfall. I shall put it to action."

"The only thing you represent is stupidity," Malak said, seething

I smirked at his childish attempt to defend himself with words. It never was his strong point.

"What is the second thing you believe I have right?"

"That I am Revan; I do not willingly hold the title of Dark Lord nor do I carry the burden of a Jedi. I am Revan, a veteran of Wars, both personal and galaxy wide, and I have been scarred by them in a mental way and there are physical ones to represent it. I am no Jedi and I am not a Sith." I took a step forward to better enhance my point. "I am _Revan_."

With that said I slowly unhooked my thumb once again to slide it along my sash until it came to my lightsaber that rested on my left side. I soundly released it and let it weigh in my right hand like a delicate gem.

Malak quickly nodded his head in understanding. This was on of the few things that he did excel at.

"Once again we shall face each other in single combat… and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!" He pulled his lightsaber to hand with the Force and activated it. He did a few practice twirls and got into a somewhat weak defensive stance.

I activated one side of my lightsaber and prepared myself for the tiring battle that was ready to ensue.

His first move was plain and obvious. He tried a Force status that was easily blocked by a Force barrier that I put up. After that things picked up pace.

He made a quick slash at my left leg that was easily blocked but it made my right side remain exposed to his next attack. His red blade grazed the edge of my shoulder plate and sent part of my robe fluttering down to the floor. There was blood dripping from where he had landed the strike but I didn't feel the pain.

I backpedaled just in time to dodge a wide sweep at my stomach. As he pulled back into a new stance I had time to pivot around to his left and bring my lightsaber down on his head. He was just barely able to bring his defenses up in time and I left a good sized cut across his bald head and it continued down the left side of his face above his eye.

This did not even make him pause. He used the power from his upward block to ram his elbow into my chest and send me stumbling away. He took a moment to wipe some blood that was trickling into his eye while I took long steps back, regaining my balance and some more space to unfold my attacks in.

I felt a disturbance in the Force, almost a kind of mental push, right before my back hit something cold. I glanced out of the side of my eyes to see one of the machines that appeared to be an energy cell. The Jedi's body was held in mid air and his head hung low as he floated in the energy field. I heard the crackle of that energy that pulsed through and around him. Something inside my mind said to look away but I just couldn't. A thought flashed through my mind.

_I know this man. We trained together at Dantooine. Why can't I remember his name? What is he doing here, in this place, like this? What did he do to deserve this?_

I heard Malak carelessly walk over to another energy cell at the other side of the room. He propped his shoulder against the side of it as he rubbed more blood from his eye, ignoring me.

"You continue to amaze me, Revan." He was looking down as he blinked, trying to clear his vision. "If only you had been the one to uncover the true power of the Star Forge you might have become truly invincible." He glanced up at me with his head still bent down. He looked even more intimidating with the blood in his left eye. "But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory; all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet rolling forth to crush the Republic. You were blind, Revan – blind and stupid!"

"Is there some point to your poor insults and ramblings?"

I had only just noticed that his solid hit to my chest had forced the air out of my lunges and now I was breathing heavily trying to make up for that loss. I had stopped inhaling after stepping away. I could use the Force to up the oxygen in my system but I preferred the more natural way.

"The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us!"

I snorted at how pathetic he sounded. He went right on with his lesson.

"Look around you, Revan. See the bodies?"

I kept quiet and raised an eyebrow at him while I leaned against the energy cell, mimicking Malak.

He still continued on.

"You should recognize them from the academy on Dantooine. These are Jedi that fell when I attacked their pathetic 'home'. For all intents and purposes dead, except one difference: I have not yet let them become one with the Force. Instead I brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!"

I watched as Malak drained the little life that was left in the man beside him in the energy cell. It solidified into a beam of power and light and entered Malak through his hand. I noticed that his cut on his head was healing with greater speed then any normal Force Heal could do.

_This just got a bit harder…_

"You can not beat me, Revan. Not here on the Star Forge. Not when you are alone and I can draw on the power of all these Jedi!"

"Wrong!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

I straightened up and stood on my own two feet as I took a few steps away from the man in the cell behind me. I took a quick glance at him before throwing a glare at Malak.

"What makes you think I am alone, Malak?" He looked at me quizzically. I smirked at his arrogance. "What makes you think that only you can draw on them?"

Realization dawned on his face as I spun around and used my free left hand to draw on the power in the Jedi behind me. I felt the dark side flood me as it tried to usurp my self-control. I quickly overcame the taint that came feeding in through my hand and turned it into something more neutral. I had refused the darkness.

_This is what he would want. I may not remember this man's name but he was, no, IS a Jedi and he would have wanted his strength to go towards ending someone like Malak._

I heard Malak move behind me. He was maneuvering to another of the captured Jedi.

I pivoted back around to face Malak and this time I used my right hand and threw my lightsaber at him. I watched as its silver glint flashed as it flew towards him. At the last second I reached out in the Force and activated it. Malak was able to dodge just in time before it would have slit his throat. His eyebrows raised in amusement up until he heard what he found as a terrifying sound.

There was a loud hiss before a metallic crashing as the energy cell behind him and another one above came crashing down. The bodies of the Jedi disappeared as the electricity from the cut circuits crackled. After a moment everything that was left of the two machines exploded in a shower sparks and whining metal as it bent under the pressure.

I summoned my lightsaber back as Malak eyed the sight of two more of his precious Dark Side enhancers got destroyed.

I used his distraction to my advantage. I called on the Force and enhanced my strength and speed. I tested my new found strength to find that the restraints that my armor normally had on me was gone and I felt as if I was gliding across the ground instead of walking a crossed it, causing friction. I speed across the ground past Malak to another captive Jedi. In one fluid motion I had drained the Jedi and released him back into the Force, where he belonged, and made my way over to the edge of the platform. I concentrated the Force on my legs and crouched down. When I felt the time was right I released the pent up power in my legs and flipped myself up onto the platform above where the next Jedi captive waited.

I nimbly bent over backwards and braced my left hand on the floor while my right hand thrust my lightsaber into the Jedi's stomach that was behind me. When I felt the circuits charge up and saw the body fade away I jumped backward, flipping myself back over the side of the platform with my left hand that was still placed on the ground. As I twisted in the air I saw the energy cell that was on the first platform explode only moments before the one that I just left followed in yet another shower of sparks like all the others.

I landed gracefully on the platform and smirked at Malak with my hands behind my back, the recently destroyed energy cells sparking in the background.

Only seconds had passed since I threw my lightsaber…

And Malak had only two more captive Jedi left.

I was at a slight inconvenience. The two remaining Jedi were behind Malak and he seemed to realize how good his position was, even though I had retired five of his sources of power. I could see the frustration written all across his face.

I crouched down low to the floor preparing for a rather daring stunt. This was not my normal style of combat but I wanted it over quickly and this seemed to be a good way to go about it.

I took a deep breath before taking off in a run. I went straight at Malak. It most likely looked like some sort of charge but I had something different planned. A good distance away from him I shoved off the ground and flipped over his head. I came down fast, right behind him. He was caught so off guard that it took him far to long to realize where I had went. By then I had already raised my lightsaber above my head and swung down fast and hard.

He was still to fast for such a direct attack to work. He quickly pulled his lightsaber up over his head to protect his neck. While he saved his life, he lost his left arm's use. His blade blocked his neck from the attack but it also slid the blade down to his shoulder.

My red blade pierced his body suit and skin, deeply, as he let out a snarl in pain. He used his own lightsaber to knock mine out of my hand as he used his foot to kick me in the stomach. I lost balance and stumbled away from him yet again.

What I hadn't noticed was that he had managed to land a strike on my chest. I could feel the blood soaking fabric as I backed away to the nearest energy cell. I didn't have the strength to summon the Jedi's power to me and Malak was to close to get enough time to strike with my lightsaber. As he closed in I leaned against the energy cell and breathed heavily as my mind raced ahead.

_This wound is too deep; I can't fight like this for long. I have to find a way to stall him for long enough to get these last two captives free._

He finally reached me after what felt like ages. It was panic inducing to watch him stalk to me, blood running down him from his shoulder and matching in with the red of his jumpsuit. He pulled his lightsaber back by his side in a serpent-like strike position as if it was coiled up ready to end the unlucky victim in front of it.

I was afraid, but not of death. No, I was afraid of my life flashing in front of my eyes. I did not want to see what I had done all over again. One time was enough.

Malak was merely a few feet away and I could feel his joy of victory through the Force.

_This is fine. I can go this way. Just… please, don't make me have to look at what I have done. Have I not suffered enough?_

What happened next moved slow as if everything was moving in dense water. Malak extended his one good arm and I watched as the red glowing blade neared me. It seemed to shine brightly as it came to my stomach.

I felt no pain at first. There was just this hollow feeling. Then, as if it had waited for my uncertainty, the pain came. I did not cry out. This was familiar; like a poor child's familiarity with hunger.

I welcomed it. This was what I needed. Either I was going to die or this was going to be the motivation that I needed to live on. Suddenly, I felt strength flowing through me. It was not the type that I normally used but I needed it to defeat Malak. I let it in to flood my veins, heart, and soul.

I grabbed Malak's lightsaber hilt and his wrist in anger. I could have thrown him to the side with this new found will but instead shoved the blade deeper in my stomach. Finally, after nearly shoving the whole weapon threw my body, I heard familiar sparking. Malak caught on at last and gave a muffled hiss in anger. I was able to pull his weapon out of my stomach and brought it up to cut his left leg. He fell back but managed to get up and leap away. Before the machine could explode I spun around and called the Force that was still in the Jedi to me. My wound did not close up or stop bleeding but the fatal interior damage was taken care of.

I slowly turned around to Malak who was limping away towards the last captive Jedi. My anger snapped and I called all the remaining power in my body to my use. When he just came into reach of the Jedi's power I focused the Force and preformed the final blow.

I clasped my hands together and released a Force shock wave that rang threw the room. All of the metal plates and pillars where torn apart by the force of the blow and created sharp obstacles. Everything in the room was turned into a weapon and Malak walked right into it.

He was a bloody mess. If his suit was not perfectly red earlier it certainly was now. He had holes in many different parts of him and it was clear that he wasn't going to live. No Force heal, enhanced or not, would be able to fix him. I was both disgusted with what I had done to him and fascinated that I had beat him that easily.

I lost my balance a little as I looked upon Malak. The sudden exert of the Force had weakened my ability to focus my brain and for a while it was hard just to stand straight. I finally regained my senses after gathering the Force and calming my mind. I slowly began to use the Force to shove the many plates back into their original positions. As I looked upon the ongoing progress it looked as if invisible men were working while on adrenaline. The plates moved quickly and efficiently. After the floor was relatively back in place I walked over to Malak.

"Im… impossible! I… I can not be beaten! I am the Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"No, Malak. You are human, and all humans can be beat. Your term is up and I get to have to Star Forge again. But I'm not going to use it like you did. Actually, I don't think I'm going to use it at all. Whatever I decide, it will be for the galaxy, not the Sith or myself. I have enough power."

"Yes… Yes, I cannot deny it any longer. You are stronger than me, Master." I grimaced but he didn't see it. I doubted he could see anything by then. "You were the one to find the Star Map on Dantooine. It was you who lead us on our quest for the Star Forge. I only followed in your wake… "

I looked down at what remained of Malak. He was once my friend and companion. Now all I saw was a bloody, pitiful creature. I knew, deep down, that most of this was my fault. I felt like apologizing but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I just had to hope that he would know.

"I see now that if either of us was meant to be Dark Lord of the Sith… it is you. In the end… I am nothing." He seemed to come to terms with the truth now. I only wished that it would have happened sooner. He turned his head to face me as much as he could. My face showed no emotion as I looked into his now blood colored eyes.

"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all of these things, Revan... and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone." Those were his last words before he drifted off into darkness. As his last words sunk in, I changed.

I came to realize the truth of this. I came to see that through all of my desperation and struggles that I would forever be left behind by everything. I would be forgotten, shunned, and spit on by anything I had once held dear. Everything – the galaxy and all its factions – would never know my depression, would never come to understand what it is I sacrificed. And so I, too, fell into my own personally made darkness. Mine, on the other hand, was one of the minds. It was bottomless, escapeless, and hopeless. This was much worse than death. It was utter defeat after a lifetime of fighting for beliefs.


End file.
